Entrou em minha vida
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Uma noite não tão qualquer, Potter e Snape descobrem que não se olham como Professor e Aluno somente. Não obstante, enquanto eles vão explorando seus sentimentos na intimidem, a proclamação de uma notícia que a todo o mundo parece fazer feliz desata uma série de infortúnios em Hogwarts que atentam contra a vida do trio dourado.
1. Vencendo o frio

**Titulo:** Entrou em minha vida

**Autor:** Araleh Snape

**Tradutor:** Mazzola Jackson

**Status: AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA**

**Advertências:** MPREG, morte de personagem, adulto/menor

**Gênero:** Angustia, Aventura, Drama, Humor, Misterio, Romance, Suspense, Tragedia

**Resumo:** Uma noite não tão qualquer, Potter e Snape descobrem que não se olham como Professor e Aluno somente. Não obstante, enquanto eles vão explorando seus sentimentos na intimidem, a proclamação de uma notícia que a todo o mundo parece fazer feliz desata uma série de infortúnios em Hogwarts que atentam contra a vida do trio dourado.

Todos creem saber quem é o causante, mas ninguém tem provas. Só Severus Snape e seus lábios estão selados. O único que pode fazer é vigiar em silêncio.

**Capitulo um:**

**Vencendo o frio **

Aquele devia ser o inverno mais cru de todos os tempos. E Harry já se tinha arrependido mil vezes por não ter aceitado o convite de Rum a respeito de passar as férias na Toca, seguramente aí seria bem mais fácil de suportar aquele endemoninhado clima gélido.

Agora estava só na torre de Gryffindor, mais especificamente sentado em frente à lareira da Sala comunal, com dois pijamas postos, três pares de meias e luvas, um grosso gorro de lã que lhe cobria até as orelhas, e para terminar, envolvido em como meia dúzia de edredons. E mesmo assim, seguia sentindo frio, tanto, que mal podia deixar de tremer.

— Amanhã, juro, amanhã digo-lhe a Dumbledore que quero me ir daqui.

A duras penas conseguiu sacar sua mão dentre todas suas proteções e usou sua varinha para avivar o fogo, mas nada parecia resultar. Viu através da janela que a tormenta de neve aumentava, os cristais brilhavam feitos gelo e grossas camadas de neve se acumulavam na janela.

— Isto não é normal. —tiritou farto desse frio. — Odeio o inverno! Quero sol!

Foi então que recordou o feitiço que Hermione usou em seu primeiro ano para derrotar a Enredadeira do diabo. E sim, conseguiu luz de sol, mas só lhe resultaria útil se queria uma boa iluminação, não esquentava nada.

Grunhindo de frustração voltou a abrigar-se esperando sobreviver essa noite e não amanhecer convertido em uma estátua de gelo. Olhou a seu redor, ninguém iria à torre, de modo que seguramente seria encontrado até que seus colegas voltassem de férias. Quase pôs sorrir com a imagem macabra que foi a sua mente quando seu corpo congelado aparecesse ante os horrorizados olhos de seus amigos.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Snape atravessou o retrato da Dama Gorda e sem deter-se a revisar a sala comunal, subiu apressado as escadas do dormitório dos garotos de Gryffindor desejando poder cumprir com sua missão e sair dessa peculiar torre colorida, nunca entenderia o gosto pela cor vermelha… era tão irritante.

Abriu a porta da habitação encontrando-a vazia, seus lábios contraíram-se em uma careta de fastio enquanto pensava: _"Sabia, esse fedelho insolente deve de estar envolvido em alguma de suas aventuras de leão protagonista". _

Buscou até no banheiro, mas não tinha sinais de Potter por nenhum lado, de modo que voltou sobre seus passos decidido a regressar a suas preciosas masmorras, após tudo tinha cumprido com seu dever de ir buscar a seu dormitório, se Potter não estava aí não era já seu problema.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

No entanto, ao baixar as escadas, viu um estranho corpo de mantas e cobertas cerca da lareira, instintivamente rodou os olhos esperando equivocar-se, aquilo era ridículo.

Caminhou até prostrar-se em frente a essa massa de edredons, e em um pequeno espaço entre elas se alçou uma mirada coberta daqueles redondos óculos que reconheceria em qualquer parte.

— Potter. —bufou exasperado.

— Snape. —repetiu usando o mesmo tom, preferia morrer de uma maneira mais rápida.

— Que faz?

— Não é óbvio? Tento obter algo de calor. —grunhiu bastante molesto, não tinha vontade de falar com ninguém, muito menos com Snape, nem sequer lhe interessava lhe perguntar que fazia na Torre de Gryffindor, o último lugar onde esperaria o ver.

Snape pensou em marchar-se e esquecer o que acabava de ver, mas lhe tinha prometido a Dumbledore se manter pendente do rapaz, e mais agora que estavam sozinhos no castelo. De modo que respirou fundo e tentou fazer de lado a inata aversão que sentia por ele.

— Está doente? Será melhor que vá à enfermaria, Poppy não está, mas não acho que se moleste se a ocupamos.

— Não estou doente é este maldito frio que faz! Devemos estar como a cem graus baixo zero e a Dumbledore se lhe esquece acender a calefação!

— Em primeiro lugar, não exagere, a temperatura ambiental só é de trinta e dois baixo zero, e a Dumbledore não se lhe tem esquecido nada, ele abandonou o castelo desde ontem à noite e estará ausente o resto das férias… E em Hogwarts não há calefação! —concluiu exasperado pela palavrearia muggle.

— O que seja. —replicou cansado, não podia achar que Dumbledore se esquecesse dele e lhe deixasse a sós com Snape.

Justo nesse momento Harry notou que seu Professor não tremia nem sequer um pouco, e só levava sua túnica de sempre coberto por uma singela capa que não podia lhe proteger o suficiente, muito menos nas correntes de ar que deviam formar nos corredores.

— Como é que não tem frio? —perguntou sem saber de onde tinha sacado o valor para continuar falando com o homem.

— Eu controlo meu corpo, Potter, um estúpido ventinho não me vai fazer perder o controle de mim mesmo, você deveria fazer o mesmo.

— Não tenho tempo para aprender nem yoga, nem tai chi ou o que seja que esteja sugerindo… e se não vai fazer nada para pôr a temperatura à que um ser humano normal possa tolerar, então melhor me evite seguir falando que perco meu tempo de vida.

Severus esteve tentado a realmente deixar-lhe aí por insolente e malcriado, mas quis pensar que provavelmente seus neurônios começavam a se congelar, isso tiraria a sensatez a qualquer um, de modo que se obrigou a conter sua indignação para solucionar o problema.

— Segue-me, Potter, acondicionarei seu dormitório para que o senhorito possa descansar quentinho.

Sem esperar resposta, Severus dirigiu-se à escada, mas nem bem tinha subido dois passos quando escutou ruídos que chamaram sua atenção. Ao girar-se viu a Harry lutando por libertar-se das múltiplas cobertas e cobertores sem consegui-lo. Rodou os olhos antes de voltar sobre seus passos, mas quando esteve novamente em frente ao garoto, teve uma estranha sensação, era quase como… ternura.

Harry tinha deixado de lutar, tinha a respiração arquejante pelo esforço e mal pôde libertar sua cabeça e um pouco de seus braços. Olhou para o Professor sem saber que dizer, se sentia torpe e isso era o último que queria, não lhe interessava voltar a ser a debocha de Snape.

No entanto, os comentários sarcásticos não apareceram. Snape tão só lhe via de uma maneira como jamais antes o fez, mas não conseguia decifrar o que passava pela mente desse homem.

Snape ajoelhou-se para ficar à mesma altura, e com uma delicadeza inesperada nele, lhe ajudou a se tirar os óculos que se tinham enredado entre as fibras de uma das cobertas.

Harry fechou os olhos ante o contato desses cálidos dedos roçando suas orelhas… e depois suas bochechas. Sentiu que o frio desaparecia de imediato. Abriu os olhos achando que Snape provavelmente tinha invocado algum feitiço para ele… mas não. O Professor não tinha sua varinha à mão, no entanto continuava lhe olhando, e sua mão não se tinha apartado de seu rosto.

— Que… suave. —murmurou Snape quase para si mesmo.

Harry não entendia de que falava, mas quando o dedo de Severus se moveu lhe acariciando sua bochecha, soube que se referia a sua pele. O calor aumentou ao duplo. E o mais estranho é que o sentia particularmente em uma parte de sua anatomia que não era precisamente sua bochecha.

Sem saber que devia fazer, o garoto continuou expectante, temia que Snape estivesse lhe preparando uma situação abafada para depois se troçar de ele… mas não, mais abafada que estar capturado entre cobertores não podia ter nada.

Sua surpresa incrementou-se ao duplo ao ver que o Professor se acercava a ele. Instintivamente fez a cabeça para trás arrependendo-se quase de imediato. A mirada de Snape luziu decepcionada, mas antes de que pudesse se retirar, Harry se viu a si mesmo lhe dando um beijo rápido.

Ambos se olharam aos olhos, os dois igualmente surpreendidos. Por um momento Harry creu ter enlouquecido, com toda segurança agora o professor o ia amaldiçoar, e não poderia o culpar, não tinha ideia de onde tinha surgido o impulso de beijar-lhe.

Mas para sua surpresa, Snape não lhe amaldiçoou. Após o primeiro momento de assombro, voltou a acercar seu rosto ao de Harry e lhe beijou.

Agora não foi um simples e torpe roce como o de Harry, foi uma gama suprema de sensações que provocaram que o jovem arquejasse impressionado. Voltou a fechar os olhos querendo gravar em sua memória o delicioso do momento, amou os lábios de Snape sugando os seus, sua língua adentrando-se em sua boca sem ser agressiva, tinha muita paixão em cada um de seus roces.

Severus lhe recostou sobre o tapete, isso acelerou o coração de Harry, se se acomodava é que planejava seguir beijando-o por longo tempo, e ele queria o mesmo, desejou que o beijo não terminasse jamais.

Frio? Já nem se lembrava que era isso. Seu corpo estava em extremo quente, as cobertas estorvaram ainda mais, já não precisava de tantos cobertores, só com o corpo de Snape poderia sobreviver a outra era do gelo.

Harry sentiu como o Professor lhe ajudou pacientemente a se libertar, e quando teve seus braços livres, os usou para se abraçar a Snape e continuar beijando-lhe sem nenhuma pressa.

Severus gemeu satisfeito, comprazeu-lhe notar que Harry também não queria que aquilo terminasse. E durante vários minutos não deixou de saborear a boca de seu aluno, era bem mais prazeroso sentir a língua de Harry enredando-se com a sua que vociferando em sua contra. O som de seus lábios sugando-se, os arquejos e as respirações anelantes invadiram a sala comunal de Gryffindor.

No entanto, apesar de que o beijo era grandioso, queriam algo mais.

Separaram-se ainda com o fôlego contido, nenhum dos dois disse nada, foi necessário tão só uma mirada para consentir em dar o seguinte passo. De imediato Severus apressou-se a retirar o resto das cobertas, e Harry ajudou-lhe ansioso de que seu corpo ficasse livre tão só para seu professor.

Severus grunhiu frustrado ante a grande quantidade de edredons enredados, e quando achou que já tudo seria mais fácil após se desfazer deles, se topou com um garoto gelado que levava roupa sobre roupa. Mas isso não lhe deteve, se desfez de todos as meias e calças que Harry levava de um só movimento enquanto o garoto se encarregava de se tirar gorros, luvas, cachecóis e suéteres de cima.

Finalmente Harry ficou só em uns boxer negros bastante entalados que obtiveram a aprovação de Snape.

O Professor fez-lhe voltar a recostar-se, nenhum dos dois se atrevia a pronunciar uma palavra, só se escutam gemidos e respirações entrecortadas bem como o roce das roupas. Severus acomodou-se entre as pernas de Harry afundando seu rosto nessa sedosa intimidem que quase lhe fazia água a boca.

Beijou o pacote que se formou baixo a peça da roupa íntima, era delicioso ver a forma do pênis de Harry crescendo e lutando por sair. E ele queria o ver, mas era imensamente desfrutável sentir a expectação, passou um momento roçando-lhe com seu nariz, impregnando-se do aroma a desejo de Harry.

O Gryffindor removia-se ansioso por mais, mas não pediu nada. Severus olhou-lhe notando como apertava suas pálpebras em um rictus de intensa excitação enquanto com suas mãos quase rasgava as fibras do tapete na que estavam. Decidiu não o fazer sofrer demasiado, lhe tirou a última prenda que faltava e sem se deter, engoliu o membro de Harry até o mais fundo de sua garganta.

O garoto arqueou suas costas emitindo um sonoro gemido de prazer, seus quadris moveram-se por si sós buscando mais. E Snape deu-lhe mais.

As hábeis mãos do Pocionista massagearam os testículos de Harry sem deixar de bombear seu pene com poderosas sucções.

"Delicioso" Pensou surpreendido. Nunca achou que essa noite encontraria um manjar na Torre de Gryffindor, era o mais extraordinário que tinha entrado em sua boca em toda sua vida. Usou sua língua passando-a pela cada rincão desse endurecido membro proporcionando-lhe o melhor sexo oral que tivesse podido realizar.

Mas quando o sentiu quase a ponto de se correr, o sacou de sua boca apertando a base com seus dedos lhe impedindo terminar. Harry queixou-se, mas não emitiu nenhuma palavra de protesto, muito menos quando sentiu que eram agora suas bolas as que eram sugadas por essa quente boca.

No entanto, não cria poder suportar mais tempo e ele queria algo mais. Incomodava lhe que Snape continuasse totalmente vestido.

Como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos, Severus se ergueu começando a desabrochar-se a túnica. Mas Harry não tinha tempo para isso, eram demasiado botões, de modo que se lançou para ele lhe sujeitando do zíper da calça para desabotoa-lo até conseguir se apoderar do pênis maior e grosso que tinha visto em sua vida.

Por um momento suas mãos tremeram, nunca se imaginou que alguém pudesse ter escondido isso baixo suas calças, mas em seguida se recuperou, não podia se queixar por isso, verdade?... ao invés, o morbo por saber se era capaz de penetrar-lhe era muito muito excitante.

Deixou o pênis livre e voltou a recostar-se abrindo suas pernas em um mudo convite para se esquecer da túnica, o único que precisava já estava mais que pronto.

Snape compreendeu seu desejo, levantou as pernas de Harry colocando sobre seus ombros. Viu como a entrada do garoto batia com ansiedade, parecia demasiado estreita, mas não quis se deter a pensar na possibilidade de que jamais tivesse sido traspassado dantes.

Tomou seu próprio pênis em suas mãos e cuidadosamente foi vencendo a inata resistência do esfíncter.

Harry mordeu-se o lábio, aquilo doía, mas nem ainda que chegasse à magnitude de um cruciatus pensava se retirar. Esforçou-se por manter abertos seus olhos e olhar a concentração de Snape, ainda que não podia negar que sentia curiosidade por saber como se via lá abaixo. Levantou um pouco a cabeça, mas não serviu de nada.

Severus sacou então a varinha de sua bolso e invocou um espelho que flutuava sobre deles. Harry emitiu um ligeiro sorriso, mas então pôde voltar a acomodar-se enquanto desfrutava vendo como o grosso pênis de Severus ganhava a batalha e pouco a pouco se perdia em seu interior.

A sensação de sentir como era distendido e algo tão duro ocupava um lugar em suas entranhas lhe resultou embriagador, não achou que algo mais pudesse superar a glória de saber que seu corpo já não era o de um menino.

No entanto, quando Snape começou a se mover, sair e entrar uma e outra vez, e aumentando a intensidade rapidamente, já não pôde ter controle de nada.

Gemeu, gritou, suspirou, gemeu… até que finalmente se correu na mão que lhe masturbava desde fazia uns minutos.

Mas Severus ainda não terminava, seguiu investindo-o por uns minutos mais até que Harry voltou a sentir outra grande experiência, algo muito quente lhe inundou seu interior. Era uma sensação estranha sentir-se tão úmido, mas gostou, ainda que não sabia se gostava mais que ver como de seu Professor se convulsionava em frenéticos espasmos de prazer antes de sair de seu interior.

Através do espelho Harry viu o pênis de Snape molhado com seu próprio esperma que inclusive tinha manchado sua pulcra túnica negra. Talvez a excitação não tinha um limite?

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Estavam aí, sentados em completo silêncio. Snape tinha suas mãos apoiadas em seus joelhos, Harry tão só se meio cobria com uma manta, os dois olhavam o fogo da lareira recordando o que acabava de suceder, as imagens e as sensações se repetiam como se ainda estivessem unidos em um só ser.

Os dois sabiam que acabavam de romper a maior regra do colégio, nem sequer tinham ideia de se estava escrita ou não, mas era tão óbvia que não tinha necessidade da questionar.

E isso não era o mais grave, lhes desconcertava reconhecer ter tido o melhor sexo de sua vida com a pessoa que supostamente mais odiavam. Bom, no caso de Harry não tinha ponto de comparação, mas mesmo assim, não achava que nenhum de seus colegas soubesse fazer o que o Professor.

Não se atrevia nem a se mover, quase esperando que Snape se esquecesse de sua presença e saísse sem ter que escutar seu sarcasmo, pensando que quiçá era preferível não pronunciar palavra e depois fingir que nada passou. Não obstante, realmente duvidava não recordar nesse dia pelo resto de sua vida. Manteve sua mirada fixa nas chamas da lareira sem conseguir imaginar o que passava pela adusta mente do homem.

De repente, notou que se movia, e seu coração bateu tão forte que temeu pudesse ser escutado. Não volteou, tão só de relance viu como Snape levava a mão que esteve masturbando para sua boca, e com todo descaro lambeu os restos de esperma.

O assombro de Harry não teve limites, se esqueceu de seu temor e se girou diretamente para ele. Snape voltou a lamber seus dedos em silêncio fingindo não fazer caso da presença de Harry.

Um rouco gemido escapou da garganta de Severus enquanto saboreava aquela nacarada substância, e Harry sentiu que sua masculinidade ressuscitava. Seu desejo se reacendeu e de um só movimento montou-se sobre seu professor voltando a beija-lo… e Snape não lhe recusou.

Por um breve instante, a mente de Severus recordou suas próprias palavras: "Eu modero meu corpo, Potter, um estúpido ventinho não me vai fazer perder o controle de mim mesmo, você deveria fazer o mesmo"

Mas agora não, agora não podia nem queria se controlar… tinha em seus braços um corpo tão ardente que em verdade convertia a feroz tormenta invernal lá fora, em um estúpido ventinho.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais uma fic de estreia da Araleh Snape, muito boa essa fic... ri muito enquanto lia :p**

**Espero que vocês desfrutem dessa fic tanto quanto eu! **

**Vejo vocês nos reviews... e pelo que eu to vendo em todas as estreias ninguém ta comentando só a dona Angela Prince Snape, te agradeço viu senhorita...**

**Espero que você goste mais dessa outra fic!**

**Vejo você nos comentários!**

**Ate breve!**


	2. Sexo nas férias

**Sexo em férias **

Severus levou a Harry montado em sua cintura até seu dormitório embargado por um raro prazer por fode-lo em sua cama de estudante. E se já se tinha metido em problemas, pois não perdia nada com satisfazer a cada um de seus desejos.

Harry não ficou com vontade de desvesti-lo, não ia ser o único nu nessa ocasião, e se topou com a surpresa que gostava o que via. O corpo de Snape era fibroso e forte, seus músculos sentiam-se firmes e bem delimitados sem ser exagerados, tinha ombros largos que chegavam a lhe cobrir por completo quando o homem se lhe montou em cima para beija-lo sobre a cama.

Sim, definitivamente se amoldavam muito bem o um ao outro.

Severus passou vários minutos beijando a Harry, seus lábios, seu pescoço, seu rosto, e permitiu que suas mãos lhe acariciassem porquanto lugar podiam, mas o jovem Gryffindor também queria atuar, e mais agora que tinha a pele de Snape a seu alcance.

Fez-lhe girar e tomou o controle. Severus aceitou fechando os olhos para desfrutar de cada caricia. Afundou seus dedos na cabeça de Harry quando este se deslizou sugando seu mamilos que de imediato se ergueram reagindo ao toque.

Harry descobriu que gostava do sabor dessa pele, beijou e lambeu tudo o que podia, não queria se perder de nada ainda que já ansiava chegar a esse lugar endurecido por ele. Severus também se mostrou ansioso após que Harry passasse vários minutos quase fodendo seu umbigo com sua língua. Suavemente empurrou-lhe para abaixo, seu pênis palpitava anelante de ser consentido.

Ao olhar a grande ereção ante seus olhos, ao inexperiente jovem preocupou-lhe não poder o fazer tão bem como Snape, após tudo, jamais tinha tido antes um pênis em sua boca. Lambeu-se os lábios em antecipação, apesar dos nervos se lhe parecia muito fazê-lo, suas fossas nasales estavam impregnando-se de um cheiro imensamente especial e que provia justo daí.

Usou sua língua lambendo lentamente desde a base até a ponta, descobriu que a Snape gostou, mas duvidava que mais que a ele. O sabor e o aroma eram prodigiosos, ia querer mais disso por muito tempo.

Quis ir-se lento apesar do desejo, sugou tão só a ponta brincando com o sensível glande, e a mudança suas mãos acariciavam as pelotas de Snape.

Severus parecia comprazido, ainda que tinha que se admitir curioso sobre se Harry era capaz de lhe o comer tudo. Sabia-se grande, mais da média, e poucas vezes encontrou gargantas capazes de suga-lo por completo. Harry era pequeno, só um colegial, não achava que pudesse, mas ansiava o ver o tentando.

Harry continuou deleitando-se sozinho com a ponta por alguns minutos, gostava de percorrer lhe com a língua, beijar e sugar a pele ao redor conseguindo que a ereção continuasse crescendo.

Chegou um momento em que se apartou, usou suas mãos bombeando o pênis de Severus enquanto lhe olhava como se fosse o maior repto de sua vida. Tomou ar e sem pensá-lo duas vezes, engoliu-o por inteiro ante o assombro de seu Professor.

Severus teve que apertar suas pálpebras ante semelhante prazer, sentiu como Harry conseguiu sugar-lhe em três ocasiões antes de se apartar e voltar a respirar arquejante. Volteou a olhá-lo e todo seu corpo se estremeceu de prazer ao lhe ver assim, tão inocente, mas com sua boca manchada de algumas gotas de esperma.

Já não pôde mais, voltou a tomar o controle da situação lhe colocando de bruços, precisava o possuir e lhe tirar essa inocência para sempre.

Harry não protestou, ainda tinha em seus lábios o sabor de Snape e se relambia fascinado. Sentiu como suas nádegas eram separadas e então não pôde conter um grito de intenso prazer, a língua de Snape acariciava sua entrada, a lambia, chupava e mordiscava seus glúteos quase com desespero.

— Professor… —animou-se a pronunciar sua primeira palavra, era demasiado o prazer, seu coração retumbava tão forte que dava medo.

— Cala. —grunhiu Snape com sua mesma voz autoritária, tal como lhe falava em classe enquanto lhe restava pontos.

Harry quis dizer algo, mas dantes de que pudesse o fazer, a palma de seu professor se estrelou em uma de suas nádegas. Volteou a olhá-lo surpreendido, mas Snape não mostrava nenhum signo de arrependimento por seu golpe.

O garoto sentiu que sua carne ardia, mas estranhamente guardou silêncio obedecendo pela primeira vez em sua vida, era tão confuso, pois ao mesmo tempo queria mais.

Severus beijou a área onde sua mão ficou marcada, por um momento pensou em que se tinha ultrapassado, mas Harry continuava gemendo de prazer, e assim era melhor, queria o escutar arquejar e gritar, mas que não falasse.

Tomou-se seu tempo preparando aquela região tão sensível em Harry e que já se tinha convertido em um vício para ele. E quando o sentiu pronto, lhe ajudou a levantar seu cu um pouco e poder entrar em seu interior sem dificuldade.

Harry apertou-lhe com toda a força possível aumentando o prazer de Snape ao sentir seu membro acariciado pelos plugues internos. Sujeitou a seu aluno do quadril e começou a investir a cada vez mais e mais forte.

A Torre de Gryffindor converteu-se em um receptáculo de gemidos e gritos de ambos homens que desfrutavam por igual.

Uma e outra vez Severus enterrava-se em seu aluno, chocando seu pélvis contra o traseiro de Harry até que finalmente ambos se correram, nesta ocasião ao mesmo tempo.

O Professor abandonou o corpo de seu aluno recostando-se a um lado, ainda com a respiração agitada. Os dois continuaram sem dizer palavra, sem sequer olhar-se, só se acomodaram na cada lado da cama a repousar e tentar recuperar a energia perdida.

Snape ficou do lado onde podia olhar a porta, pensou que era momento de se marchar e voltar a sua vida quotidiana, mas não tinha nenhum desejo de sacar nem um pé dessa cama, se sentia mais fatigado que quando voltava de seu labor como espião.

Debateu-se na consciência moral de ficar a dormir na cama de um aluno, mas isso já era o de menos nesse momento, lhe parecia até ridículo se preocupar por não romper mais regras, de modo que fechou os olhos e se dispôs a repousar um momento.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

O acordar foi sumamente estranho para ambos, sobretudo porque o último que recordavam era se ter dado as costas para dormir e agora que abriam os olhos se encontravam abraçados e com as pernas enredadas, Harry inclusive tinha seu rosto recostado no ombro de seu professor, e este sobre a cabeça de seu aluno.

Snape tinha a sensação de ter estado sonhando com vinhedos resplandecentes que desprendiam um embriagante cheiro a uva, mas em seguida descobriu que era o cabelo de Harry o que irradiava esse aroma. Resultou surpreendente como se escutou a si mesmo aspirar profundamente uma última vez.

Foram separando-se em silêncio, tentaram não demonstrar a turvação que sentiam por ter dormido tão intimamente unidos.

Severus abandonou a cama começando a vestir-se sem olhar aos olhos a Harry, este o agradeceu em silêncio.

— Potter… —sibilou Snape tranquilamente. —… suponho que não é necessário lhe recordar que não deve de falar disto com ninguém.

— Eu sei. —respondeu quase indiferente. — Não se preocupe.

— Isso espero. Ainda que não fiz nada sem seu consentimento…

— … sou menor de idade. —disse terminando a frase por ele. — Já lhe disse que não se preocupe, me ache que não me entusiasma a ideia de ter mais refletores sobre mim, o que seguramente passaria se alguém se inteirasse disto, odiaria que se me questionasse sobre minha vida íntima.

— Bem.

Snape terminou de vestir-se dirigindo à saída, mas antes de marchar-se girou-se a olhá-lo pela primeira vez, seu aluno continuava na cama coberto mal com uma coberta no quadril, já não parecia ter absolutamente nada de frio.

Harry também lhe olhou, e soube que já não podia voltar ao ver da mesma maneira que antes. Apesar que Snape continuava aparentando ser o mesmo, Harry sentia que agora tinham uma espécie de conexão especial.

— Obrigado. —disse-lhe com seu natural espontaneidade. — Foi grandioso.

Severus inclinou a cabeça a modo de resposta, surpreenderam-lhe as palavras de Harry, ninguém antes lhe tinha agradecido por sexo, não sabia se o considerar ridículo, divertido… ou excitante. Potter nunca mudaria, sua inocência era genuína.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Todo esse dia Harry não teve em mente a nada nem a ninguém mais que a Severus Snape. Tudo em sua torre lhe recordava, sua cama ainda cheirava a ele, e nem sequer na sala comum conseguia olhar a nenhum lado sem o recordar.

Mas isso não era o pior, não somente lhe abrumavam as lembranças, senão que lhe excitavam querendo voltar aos experimentar.

Saiu a passear pelos corredores com o pretexto de tentar despejar-se, mas não fazia mais que desejar encontrar à volta de algum corredor. Nem sequer importar as fortes correntes de ar que se filtravam pelas velhas janelas. Foi ao comedor durante o café da manhã, o almoço, a comida e o jantar sem que aparecesse. Já iam dar as dez da noite quando pensou que não podia passar a vida assim, e se armando de valor se dirigiu para as masmorras.

Não tinha ideia de onde estavam as habitações principais de Snape, mas por fortuna contava com o Mapa do maroto, graças a ele conseguiu dar com o Professor e chegou até um escuro corredor bem perto do sala-escritório de poções.

Deteve-se um momento olhando a seu ao redor, não tinha nenhuma porta perto, mas isso não garantia a ausência de habitações. Caminhou para um enorme quadro de Salazar Slytherin e sorriu irônico, era bastante óbvio que aí tinha que ser, o mau é que não tinha ideia da contrassenha.

— Que quer? —lhe repreendeu o fundador do castelo com má cara, não gostou nada ver a cachecol de ouro e vermelho que levava o visitante.

— Ver a Severus Snape… diga que lhe busca Harry Potter, por favor.

Salazar franziu o nariz como se tivesse percebido algo repugnante, mas não lhe ficou mais remédio que obedecer.

Não teve que esperar muito tempo, o retrato se abriu quase de imediato, Slytherin ainda não voltava a ele, foi Snape quem se encarregou de receber lhe olhando como se não cresse em sua presença.

— Segue com frio? —perguntou mordaz.

— Sim.

Não teve necessidade de dizer nada mais, Severus lhe puxou para o interior de sua habitação beijando-o desesperado, e Harry não ficou atrás, em seguida começou a desvestir-se, não tinha ido aí a outra coisa, queria a Snape fodendo-lhe uma vez mais.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Nos dias seguintes, o desejo do um pelo outro não diminuía nem um pouco. Passavam quase todo o dia inseparável, descobrindo mil coisas sobre o sexo juntos, desafiando a autoridade do castelo fodendo na cada rincão onde pudessem os fazer. O comedor, a sala de duelos, a enfermaria, a cada uma das torres, o despacho de Snape, a banca de Harry… nenhum lugar livrou-se de encher de suas impressões.

Mas seu lugar favorito, por mais tradicional que fosse, era a cama de Severus. Aí realizavam suas mais perversas fantasias, brincavam e descansavam.

Aprenderam a conhecer-se sem falar. Ainda lhe resultava estranho o fazer, mas seus silêncios já não eram incômodos no absoluto, ao invés, os desfrutavam. Severus aprendeu a interpretar as miradas de Harry como se fossem um livro aberto. Através delas entendia seus desejos, não somente na cama senão fora dela, e descobriu também que gostava de comprazer-lhe.

E Harry estava gozando muito com isso, não era necessário pedir nem perguntar nada. Snape fazia-lhe o amor com força quando tinha vontade disso, e às vezes, se portava carinhoso e até doce nos momentos em que precisava mais de companhia que de paixão.

Assim mesmo, ele sabia quando Snape queria que ficasse mais tempo a seu lado. Ele não era muito expressivo, mas mesmo assim conseguia saber quando lhe convidava a almoçar juntos e aceitava sempre em silêncio.

Estava acostumando-se muito bem a essa vida, e gostava muito do tempo que passava a seu lado, inclusive chegou no ponto de fazer seus deveres aí enquanto Snape se ocupava em seus próprios assuntos. Harry pensava que tudo era por ser mais prático, de nada servia subir até sua torre se na noite baixaria a passar com seu professor.

A confiança aumentava entre os dois sem sequer dar-se conta. Já não se resistiam a se dormir abraçados e se acordar com um adormilado beijo antes de sair juntos da cama a duchar-se. Harry tinha levado sua escova de dentes, novamente com o pretexto de fazê-lo mais prático e a Snape pareceu-lhe coerente de modo que não lhe importunou… que tanto espaço ocupava uma escova dental?

Mas quase ao final das férias não era só uma escova, Harry contava inclusive com um espaço no armário para seus pertences pessoais, e nem sequer tinha tido que o pedir, em um dia Severus se encarregou de deixar livre para ele.

A véspera antes de que começassem as classes, enquanto comiam, Severus terminou demasiado cedo, seu prato ficou quase intacto.

— Potter…

Harry sentiu alto estranho no estômago, até esse momento notou que nenhum dos dois tinha uma forma de se chamar desde que começaram essa relação. Tinham chegado a atuar de uma maneira natural, mas sempre evitando o uso de nomes ou sobrenomes, e agora o escutar lhe pareceu sumamente estranho.

— Diga-me. —respondeu deixando também seus alimentos.

— Só queria te dizer que o desfrutei enquanto durou.

— Que quer dizer com isso? parece como se já se tivesse acabado.

— E assim é, Potter. —respondeu com seriedade. — Amanhã retomaremos nossas vidas normais, não podemos continuar juntos.

— Ah… e porque?

Severus olhou-lhe sem entender a pergunta, parecia-lhe bastante óbvia, mas notou uma real incerteza na mirada de Harry.

— Supus que seu tempo livre quereria passar com teus amigos ou jogando quidditch.

— Bom, a Ron e a Hermione vejo-os em classe, ademais, já andam de noivos, também precisam tempo a sós… e sobre o quidditch, posso treinar nos dias que usa para qualificar ensaios, sou o capitão de modo que programo nos dias de treinamento, só me diz suas noites livres para não as ocupar e assunto solucionado.

— Fala em sério? Se tomaria tantas moléstias tão só por ter sexo?

Harry sorriu e girando seu corpo inclinou-se para Severus olhando seus lábios com profundo desejo.

— Por seguir deitando-me contigo faço isso e mais. Ou pensa que me entusiasma a ideia de regressar à abstinência? Porque de uma coisa estou seguro: não me penso deitar com algum de meus colegas.

— Interessante. —respondeu esboçando um tênue sorriso.

— Encontrei ao amante mais discreto do mundo acha que renunciaria a ele tão fácil?

— Com isso podes contar, discrição antes de mais nada.

— E comigo contas com disponibilidade. —assegurou inclinando-se um pouco mais. — Só basta que diga "veem" e me terá em sua cama em um pisco.

Severus já não quis seguir falando, se apoderou dos lábios de Harry com impetuosidade, devia aproveitar essas últimas horas antes de que as férias chegassem a seu fim. Sujeitando-o pela cintura levou-lhe de regresso à cama.

Harry tinha razão, não tinha nenhum motivo para terminar com aquilo, era a relação perfeita, a nenhum dos dois lhes convinha ser indiscretos, e ademais, podia ter sexo assim que o desejasse e para não se queixar, o melhor sexo de sua vida. Com um garoto atraente, disposto a tudo, e que tinha seus mesmos gostos na cama.

Não podia pedir mais. Harry inclusive também não estava interessado em compromissos absurdos, era sexo, necessidade física e quiçá um pouco de afeto… só um pouco, o necessário para desfrutar ainda mais da glória de unir seus corpos e olhar aos olhos enquanto chegavam juntos ao êxtase.

E essa tarde não foi a exceção.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo lemom... e mais uma vez eu reclamando que odeio pessoas que leem e não comentam, sempre seguirei reclamando, pois não é possível que a pessoa não comente nem seu próprio nome -_-**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capítulos... chatas**

**Ate breve!**


	3. Noticia inesperada

**Notícia inesperada **

A Harry nunca se lhe tinha dificultado tanto abandonar a cama, mas felizmente Severus seguia sendo muito responsável com seu trabalho e lhe puxou lhe sacando das mantas. Harry aproveitou-o para rir convertendo aquilo em um jogo.

Para Snape foi algo novo, ainda que brincavam muito frequentemente na cama, funcionava para o sexo, mas agora não estavam pelo fazer e quase se assustou de se sentir a ponto de rir também.

— Vai ser muito raro dormir só esta noite. —declarou Harry pendurando do pescoço de seu professor, desfrutando ainda do contato de seus corpos ainda nus.

— Terá que se acostumar, Senhor Potter. —disse rodeando-o pela cintura depois de recuperar da impressão ao sentir que não queria que se fosse.

— Eu sei… bom, que te parece um beijo antes de me ir?

Severus inclinou-se convencido de que era uma boa ideia, ainda tinham uns minutos antes de que chegassem os alunos ao castelo, de modo que além do beijo se levou a Harry ao chuveiro para assear-se juntos e desfrutar a mais caricias e beijos dantes da despedida.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao chegar a seu dormitório Harry notou que sua cama estava cheia de pacotes com envoltórios natalinos. Isso lhe acelerou o coração, nem sequer se lembrou do natal. Sem Dumbledore no castelo não teve ninguém que se entusiasmasse com adornos e carols, e ele não teve cabeça para nada que não fosse sexo com Snape.

Rapidamente abriu-os todos, lançou o livro de Hermione ao ar para que se maltratasse um pouco e depois o colocou sobre sua repisa, o suéter presente de Ron o pôs ao revés e lhe deixou sobre um dos cadeirões dando a aparência de ter sido usado, e finalmente, mordiscou todos os doces e bolos que recebeu de seus demais amigos enquanto se desfazia das envolturas.

Sorriu satisfeito ao ver que sua habitação dava a aparência de não ter saído daí em todas as férias. Agora só faltava encontrar uma boa desculpa para não ter enviado nada.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Assomou-se pela janela vendo como os carruagens com os alunos se acercavam ao castelo. Começava a nevar e ainda que não era tão intensa como aquela tormenta, sorriu recordando a forma em que tinha começado sua relação com Severus.

Não podia o crer, mas mal tinha uns minutos sem lhe ver e já lhe tinha saudades.

Mas não era momento de se pôr a pensar nele, os carruagens já atravessavam a perto, e ao pensar que em um deles vinham Ron e Hermione compreendeu de repente quanto lhes estranhava a eles também. Saiu correndo ansioso por tê-los de regresso.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Os últimos degraus para o lobby Harry baixou-os quase de um salto, pôde localizar a seus dois melhores amigos entre todos os demais alunos que se tiravam as capas de viagem cobertas de neve.

— Hermione! —exclamou feliz enquanto sustentava à garota pela cintura e abraçava-a com tanta efusividade que terminou girando no ar enquanto ela ria.

A seu lado, Ronald abriu os olhos com ansiedade apressando-se a resgatar a sua noiva da desbordante alegria de seu amigo.

— Hey, Harry tonto, não me maltrates. —grunhiu fingindo-se enfadado enquanto ocupava-se de colocar-se entre os dois e evitar que seu amigo insistisse.

— Ah, não seja zeloso, Ronald. —riu o moreno. — Já sei que é sua linda princesinha, mas é minha melhor amiga e me dá muita alegria a ver.

— E a mim não te dá gosto me ver?

— Muito quer que te dê voltas também?

Ron enrijeceu subitamente, sobretudo porque os que estavam a seu arredor e escutaram a amigável discussão riram dele. Ante isso, Hermione passou seus braços pelo pescoço dos dois garotos.

— Em verdade não sabem quanto estranhava estar os três juntos.

— Sei-o, eu também tinha muitas vontades dos ver. —manifestou Harry enquanto dirigiam-se abraçados ao comedor.

— Então agora nos explica porque não respondeste nossas cartas.

Harry engoliu duro ante a pergunta de seu amigo. Soube que era hora de dizer sua primeira mentira.

— Cartas? Que cartas? —questionou fingindo-se francamente surpreendido apesar de que fazia tão poucos minutos tinha conseguido as guardar baixo de sua almofada pensando nas ler depois.

— Quer dizer que não te chegaram nossos presentes nem as cartas que te enviamos? —perguntou Hermione começando a preocupar-se.

— Presentes sim… gostaram os de meus? —perguntou mentindo por segunda vez.

— Não recebemos nada. —disse um confundido Ronald. — Que terá passado? Acham que tenha algum perigo de que nos cuidar?

— Claro que não, Ron, seguramente tem sido só um péssimo serviço de correio.

— Isto é que não te parece suspeito voltar a te ter incomunicado, Harry?

— Não, Hermione, te asseguro que não há nada de que se angustiar. Vamos a jantar e não propaguemos rumores sem sentido, se alguém ouve isto provavelmente começarão as suposições e não queremos isso verdade?

Harry sentou-se em seu lugar da mesa Gryffindor e começou a conversar com Neville sobre suas férias que tinha desfrutado com sua avó. Ron e Hermione olharam-se confundidos, e ainda que o ruivo decidiu seguir o conselho de seu amigo e começar a comer, Hermione não estava tão segura de que não sucedia nada mau. No entanto, pelo momento decidiu não perguntar, tinha algo em mente que se importava mais.

— Harry, Ron e eu temos que falar contigo. —informou-lhe o mais formalmente que pôs.

— Já lhes disse que não se preocupem pelas cartas.

— Não é isso, é algo que temos que te dizer pessoalmente e a sós.

Olhou a sua amiga intrigado, e mais curiosidade sentiu ao vê-la conter uma emoção rara nela, era quase como se lhe tivessem dito que teriam exames diários. Por sua vez, Ron inclusive tinha deixado de comer e girou-se abraçando a sua noiva, seu sorriso era tão grande como a de Hermione.

— Agora sim têm conseguido me interessar que sucede?

— Já te disse, será a sós e queremos que seja esta mesma noite.

Hermione começou a comer com tanta tranquilidade como se não tivesse dito nada importante. Harry notou que Ronald se tinha esquecido de seu jantar, o qual era realmente raro nele, e com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa olhava a Hermione de uma forma que quase parecia estar a ponto de derreter-se de amor.

Realmente não entendia nada.

Mas uma presença desviou-lhe a atenção de seus amigos. Viu como Snape arribava ao Salão com toda essa elegância e porte que somente tinha visto nele. Parecia-lhe tão estranho olhá-lo outra vez com seu gesto frio e inexpressivo, com essa autoridade imponente que fazia tremer a todos, lhe incluindo, ainda que agora sabia que depois dessa figura quase monstruosa tinha um homem extremamente sensual e que era capaz de acariciar com a paixão ou a ternura que requeresse o momento.

Viu-lhe sentar à mesa dos professores. O homem começou a conversar com Dumbledore a seu lado sem prestar atenção à mesa dos Gryffindor, bom, a ninguém, parecia molesto com ter que estar presente ao jantar de boas-vindas aos alunos.

Harry volteou a olhar ao resto de seus colegas. Nenhum, absolutamente nenhum gostava como gostava Snape. Sentiu-se afortunado de ter chegado a conhecer-lhe mais que ninguém, de ter vivido com ele as melhores férias de sua vida.

Porque tinha vivido verdade?... por um momento quase temeu que se tratasse de um sonho. Snape nem sequer consertava nele, era o mesmo resmungão malnascido de sempre, justo nesses momentos repreendia a um aluno de terceiro pertencente à casa de Ravenclaw e só pelo simples fato de ter passado cerca da mesa de Professores.

Voltou a olhar seu prato de comida quase intacto e enquanto removia a sopa de tomate, sorriu para si mesmo. Claro que era verdade, ainda podia sentir em sua pele as mãos de Snape, seus beijos, e esse calor que lhe fez se esquecer de morrer de frio durante os piores dias invernais.

E ainda que morria-se de vontade de voltar a olhar-lhe, já não o fez. Discrição, não podia faltar à regra de ouro, e Severus Snape estava cumprindo ao pé da letra.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Um pouco mais tarde, Harry, Ron e Hermione davam um passeio noturno pelos jardins, já não nevava, e ainda que o frio era intenso, nada comparado ao de uns dias antes, podiam desfrutar da solidão e o aroma a neve baixo a luz da lua.

Chegaram até uma explanada cerca do lago. A Harry pareceu-lhe que já tinham caminhado demasiado, de modo que se girou a seus amigos surpreendendo em uma mirada cheia de emoção. Isso lhe aumentou a curiosidade pelo que deteve o passeio decidido a não dar um passo mais.

— Bem, é suficiente, já me digam que tramam.

Ron e Hermione riram-se entre eles incrementando a ansiedade de Harry.

— Dize-lhe você. —pediu Hermione a seu noivo.

— Não, você. —respondeu Ron sem deixar de rir.

— Está seguro?

— Sei que morre pelo fazer e a mim me encantará voltar a escutar que o diz.

Harry arqueou os olhos armando-se de paciência. Desde que começassem seu namorico, Ron e Hermione tinham-se voltado muito melosos entre eles, mas isto estava a ponto de lhe romper os nervos. Quase teve que conter um rosnado de exasperação quando notou que Hermione tomou ar e sem deixar de sorrir, olhou fixamente a seu melhor amigo.

— Estou… —começou, com bastante nervosismo, quase tanto como a emoção que desbordavam seus olhos castanhos. —… Estou grávida.

Harry ficou mudo da impressão, por um momento achou que estava sendo vítima de uma broma, mas não, sua amiga não era capaz de jogar com uma notícia assim. E via-se-lhe radiante, formosa, e mais feliz que nunca.

Conseguiu contagiar-se de imediato dessa bela ilusão que resplandecia em Hermione, e já não pôde ficar sem fazer nada. Lançou-se para ela lhe abraçando com força.

— Oh Deus, é maravilhoso, Hermione! —exclamou voltando a levantá-la em vão, a garota ria feliz de ter podido compartilhar essa notícia com seu melhor amigo, e ademais, que tivesse reagido tal como esperava.

— Não pode te imaginar quanto, Harry, é o mais formoso que me passou na vida.

— Felicidades, me sinto muito feliz por ti!

Quando Harry voltou a pôr a Hermione no solo, não deixou da abraçar, nunca sentiu essa emoção em sua vida. Se dantes amava a essa garota, agora não duvidaria em matar a quem se atrevesse a lhe tocar um só de seus cabelos.

— E a mim não pensas me felicitar?

Sem soltar a Hermione, Harry volteou a olhar a Ron que esperava pacientemente a que seu amigo consertasse nele.

— Ah… é o pai? —questionou divertido.

Ron franziu o cenho e lançando-se contra Harry caíram sobre a neve fingindo brigar. No entanto nenhum dos dois conseguia conter o riso enquanto se revolcavam jogando como dois meninos pequenos.

Desde seu lugar, Hermione desfrutava de vê-los assim. Discretamente limpou-se uma lágrima de felicidade, aquela noite jamais poderia a esquecer.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Uns minutos depois, os três amigos decidiram continuar sua conversa na sala comum de Gryffindor. Esperaram a que todos os demais se fossem dormir para poder conversar com toda a privacidade necessária. Dobby tinha-lhes conseguido uns tarros de ponche para que se esquentassem junto à lareira.

Harry não podia descrever o sentimento que tinha ao ver a Hermione recostada no peito de Ronald enquanto este lhe rodeava pela cintura lhe acariciando quase inadvertidamente.

— Quanto tempo tem? —quis saber Harry, realmente não notava nenhuma mudança no corpo de sua amiga.

— Oito semanas mal, ainda que Ron faça questão de que já o sente.

— Ela não me crê, mas é verdadeiro. —assegurou o ruivo. — Meu bebê está aí e também me sente a mim.

Harry e Hermione sorriram-se sem saber se todo se tratava da imaginação de Ron, ou quiçá de seu grande entusiasmo ante a proximidade de ser pai. De qualquer modo nenhum dos dois quis lhe romper a ilusão.

— Têm que me contar todo que disseram seus pais?

A pergunta de Harry conseguiu que ambos garotos se pusessem sérios e suspirassem como se acabassem de passar por uma etapa bastante difícil, o qual Harry podia intui-lo.

— Como poderá imaginar… —respondeu Hermione. —… meus pais se enfureceram muito. Dumbledore teve que ir falar com eles.

— Ah, por isso desapareceu do colégio?

— Sim. —confirmou Ronald. — Hermione e eu falamos primeiro com meus pais e bom, não acho que seja necessário te dizer todo o que vociferou minha mãe.

— Ela queria golpear a Ron. —disse Hermione quase rindo. — Todos tinham a impressão de que tinha manchado minha honra.

— Não foi nada divertido, Hermione.

— Sinto muito, carinho, mas agora sim. —admitiu a castanha. — Mas por suposto que nesse momento foi muito angustiante, por fortuna conseguiram entender que não era um deslize de nenhum dos dois, que nos amamos e este bebê é uma grande bênção para nós.

— Ainda bem. —respirou Harry com alívio, não tivesse gostado que de seus amigos tivessem problemas com suas famílias.

— De todos modos Molly e Arthur insistiram que era seu dever ir pedir desculpas a meus pais. —agregou Hermione arqueando seus olhos. — Para isso chamaram a Dumbledore, achavam que também tinha que se desculpar, não pode imaginar o bochorno.

— Oh Deus. —arquejou Harry sem poder evitar rir um pouco da situação.

— Minha mãe estava histérica com Dumbledore, Harry, questionou-lhe sobre a moral da escola e até sobre instituir mais regras de separação entre os alunos de diferente sexo.

— Esse sim foi um momento muito cômico. —riu Ronald. — O Diretor olhou-nos como se pela primeira vez em sua vida não soubesse que responder. Hermione ajudou-lhe tendo que explicar a seus pais sobre as gravidezes no mesmo sexo.

— Foi bochornoso, grandíssimo tonto.

Ron voltou a rir despreocupando-se da suave recriminação de sua noiva. Harry deixou de escutar por um momento pensando nas gravidezes masculinas. Fazia pouco tempo tinha sabido deles e ainda que o primeiro impacto foi forte, mais lhe surpreendeu se acostumar demasiado cedo à ideia.

— E mesmo assim, Dumbledore saiu melhor livrado que Ron… —prosseguiu relatando a castanha e sacando a Harry de seus devaneios. —… a quem não baixaram de irresponsável e imaturo, mas o suportou com mais maturidade da que lhe tinha visto jamais.

— Estava disposto a deixar que se desafogassem comigo, isso não importava, ninguém podia me tirar a alegria que sentia. —manifestou Ron voltando a abraçar a sua noiva que lhe sorriu apaixonada. — O único que me preocupou foi quando os pais de Hermione ameaçaram com não a deixar voltar ao colégio.

— Eles estavam confundidos, Ron, mas sempre têm respeitado minhas decisões e ao final de contas já vês, estou aqui contigo.

Ron assentiu com aquela tranquilidade que lhe dava o saber que o perigo finalmente tinha passado. Harry não deixava de olhar, a última vez que o fizesse antes das férias eles estavam felizes como casal, mas agora era impressionante a magia que destelavam seria possível que um filho unisse tanto?

— Bom, foram dias difíceis, sinto muito não ter estado com vocês para lhes apoiar.

— Ao princípio queríamos pedir-te. —confessou Hermione. — Mas a situação era bastante tensa, Harry, e Ron e eu preferimos que não te envolvesses e passasses maus momentos. Agora é melhor, pois já não há problema e só temos boas notícias para ti.

— Dumbledore conseguiu encontrar soluções perfeitas que mantêm a meus pais e aos de Hermione tranquilos. —informou-lhe Ron. — Eles podem manter contato conosco, inclusive criaram um médio de comunicação para os senhores Granger. O Diretor assegurou que fará uma exceção nas proteções de Hogwarts para que eles possam vir em caso necessário.

— Como o será o próximo fim de semana. —concluiu Hermione emocionada.

— Que passará o próximo fim de semana? —questionou Harry com curiosidade.

Hermione e Ron voltaram a olhar-se, desta vez não foi necessário que se pusessem de acordo para ver quem daria a seguinte notícia.

— Vamos casar-nos! —exclamaram ao uníssono.

Harry arquejou assombrado, não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade. Bem, em realidade mal estava começando a digerir a notícia de modo que não tinha tido tempo de nada, mas escutar essas palavras nas vozes de seus melhores amigos lhe provocou um doce viro em seu coração.

— E queremos que seja nosso padrinho. —prosseguiu Hermione aumentando a emoção do moreno.

— Não somente de nosso casamento. —secundou Ron. — Pedimos-te formalmente que também seja o padrinho de nosso bebê.

Harry não sabia que dizer, a resposta era óbvia, mas não conseguia articular palavra, temia se pôr a chorar da grande dita que lhe embargava. Ao final o único que atinou a fazer foi assentir com energia antes de se lançar aos abraçar.

Eles eram seus dois melhores amigos, aos que amava como irmãos, mas agora já seriam algo mais… oficialmente seriam família, e isso era o mais maravilhoso que pôde lhe ter passado.

Ron e Hermione sabiam que seu amigo devia se sentir muito abrumado por tantas notícias tão inesperadas uma depois de outra. De modo que, a jovem Gryffindor pensou que quiçá era momento de relaxar-se um pouco, e sem deixar de abraçar a Harry, lhe perguntou:

— E diga, Harry, que fizeste você durante as férias?

Eles não podiam ver o rosto do moreno que continuava os abraçando, e não se deram conta que um súbito coro invadiu as bochechas de Harry Potter.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa! Esse capitulo foi tudo de bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado vejo vocês por ai**

**Então ate breve**

**Comentem please!**

**Fui…**


	4. Conhecendo um pouco mais

**Capitulo quatro:**

**Conhecendo-nos um pouco mais **

Após assegurar a seus amigos que suas férias foram o mais tediosas possíveis, Harry os convenceu de se retirar a descansar. Ron e Hermione aceitaram, após tudo agora a castanha devia cuidar sua saúde melhor que nunca, no entanto, Harry se cansou de esperar a Ron para subir juntos ao dormitório, os dois apaixonados se resistiam a se despedir e permaneciam beijando-se ao pé das escadas das habitações das garotas.

O atraso de Ron ajudou, pois Harry lembrou-se das cartas e rapidamente apressou-se a sacar de seu esconderijo pondo-as todas em um montinho atado com um cordel.

Dessa forma, quando entrou Ronald ao dormitório fingiu atirar outro sobre ao bote do lixo.

— São nossas cartas? —perguntou olhando o pacote de sobres sobre a cama de Harry.

— Sim, acabam de chegar, vinham com uma desculpa de Dumbledore pelo atraso, parece que todas chegaram diretamente a seu despacho por algum erro e como não estava não pôde mais entregar até hoje.

— Bom, isso explica tudo. —aceitou Ronald sem deter-se a pensar em se o pretexto era congruente ou não, nesses momentos ainda seguia flutuando entre nuvens.

— Dorme já, ficarei um momento mais as lendo.

— De acordo, que descanse.

Harry sorriu enquanto via a Ron colocar-se seu pijama e ficar dormido quase ao instante de pôr sua cabeça na almofada. Agradecia ao céu que Ronald não fosse tão insistente e metódico como Hermione ou tivessem tido muitas mais perguntas.

Correu as cortinas de sua cama para poder ler sem importunar com a luz a seus demais parceiros.

Ainda que em nenhuma das cartas mencionava a gravidez de Hermione, Harry tinha a impressão de que até a letra lhes tinha mudado, talvez estavam muito emocionados e isso os incentivava a melhorar sua caligrafia, mas até nessas linhas com notícias sem importância conseguia perceber que a vida de seus dois melhores amigos era incrível.

Ao terminar de ler, se recostou sobre a cama, mas não tinha sono ainda e sua mente viajou às masmorras. Sentia desejos de estar com Severus, de beija-lo até cansar-se e depois dormir em seus braços. No entanto, tinha-se que conformar com abraçar a seu travesseiro, essa fria almofada que já tinha perdido seu cheiro a ele.

Odiou aos elfos e sua mania de mudar as mantas todos os dias.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao dia seguinte as classes resultaram muito tediosas para Harry, sobretudo porque não tocava Poções e suas possibilidades de ver a Severus eram escassas. E assim foi, mal atingiu a ver por um segundo ao dar volta a um corredor quando se dirigia a sua classe de Encantamentos, Snape caminhava pressuroso para o despacho de Dumbledore e nem sequer volteou ao olhar.

No entanto, durante o jantar teve sua maior oportunidade, Severus tinha que estar presente e Harry sabia porque. Dumbledore aproveitaria que a maioria dos alunos estariam aí e era o momento preciso para anunciar o casamento de Ron e Hermione, pois ainda que eles tivessem preferido uma cerimônia discreta, não seria muito educado a realizar em Hogwarts e impedir que estivessem apresentes quem quisessem.

Por esse motivo esperaram até que o comedor estivesse cheio, e ainda que os alunos se perguntavam o porque da tardança em servir os alimentos, esperaram ansiosos e em silêncio a que algo explicasse o que passava.

A mesa dos Professores estava completa, até Sybil tinha decidido baixar e compartilhar a alegria da notícia com seus demais parceiros.

Mas os olhos de Harry estavam fixos em uma solitária figura do rincão. Severus, como sempre, permanecia indiferente ao que passava a seu ao redor quando de questões sociais se tratasse.

A Harry parecia-lhe que tinham passado anos desde a última vez que escutasse sua voz ou sentisse suas mãos fazendo maravilhas em seu corpo. Foi inevitável não suspirar melancólico, lhe desesperava nem sequer saber quando voltariam a se encontrar.

— Estou muito nervosa. —confessou Hermione a seu lado.

Harry respondeu-lhe com um sorriso, compreendia a ansiedade que devia sentir sua melhor amiga, ainda que Ron também não parecia o estar desfrutando muito, seu rosto luzia mais pálido do que tinha estado nunca.

Dumbledore arribou ao Comedor nesses momentos e dirigindo à mesa Gryffindor convidou ao par de jovens para que lhe acompanhassem até o estrado maior.

Harry viu-lhes desde seu lugar, e alegrou-se ao notar que seus amigos se relaxavam conforme Dumbledore lhes comunicava a feliz notícia a seus demais parceiros. A alegria que Ron e Hermione sentiam tinha que ser maior que seu nervosismo, e quando o colégio escutou sobre o casamento se deixaram escapar múltiplos gritos e aplausos de emoção, todos eles sabiam de sua relação e até teve quem tinham apostado que se casariam dantes de que terminassem o colégio.

Ron e Hermione sorriam felizes, seus colegas esqueceram-se do jantar para correr a abraçá-los. Membros de todas as casas, incluindo Slytherin se aproximaram a lhes manifestar seus bons desejos. Só teve um aluno que não somente não se acercou senão que saiu do comedor açoitando a porta. Harry viu, mas não lhe prestou importância, era de se esperar.

Quis pôr-se de pé para ir abraçar a seus amigos apesar de já os ter felicitado com antecipação, mas ao o fazer uma jarra de leite se esparramou sobre a mesa e isso desatou uma série de copos avariados, pratos que caíram ao chão, e inclusive toalhas de mesa se rasgando.

Harry viu-o tudo sem dar crédito, não tinha ninguém mais a seu ao redor, pois todos se encontravam felicitando a Hermione e Ron. O ruído foi tão chamativo que se fez um pesado silêncio no comedor.

— Está bem, Senhor Potter? —perguntou Dumbledore caminhando para ele.

— Eu… acho que sim.

— É incrível que ainda na celebração de seus amigos seja capaz de fazer todo o possível por ser o centro de atenção. —sibilou Severus mordazmente.

O garoto franziu o cenho, ele não tinha feito nada, nem sequer entendia ainda como se tinha produzido tanto desastre em tão pouco tempo. Dumbledore sacou sua varinha e conseguiu consertar tudo em um par de segundos fazendo que a mesa voltasse a ficar impecável.

— Bem, aqui não tem passado nada, voltemos ao que estávamos. —sugeriu o Diretor com seu afável sorriso.

Severus aproveitou que estava bem perto de Harry e que todos os demais evitavam lhe olhar para se inclinar dissimuladamente para ele.

— Tenho tempo agora, por se te interessa.

O Professor não esperou resposta, saiu do salão com esse ar depreciativo que costumava. Harry não pôde evitar seguir com a mirada, sentia sua entreperna palpitando-lhe acalorada, a voz de Snape tão cerca de seu ouvido era singelamente irresistível.

Volteou a olhar a seus amigos, eles continuavam recebendo felicitações, era seu grande dia e quiçá era seu dever estar a seu lado. Mas depois voltou a olhar à porta e o silencioso chamado de Snape parecia mais forte que qualquer racionamento.

Não pôde mais, saiu quase correndo do comedor enquanto agradecia profundamente que nesse momento ninguém lhe prestasse atenção. Baixou apressado pelas escadas, não levava sua capa de invisibilidade e devia tomar precauções de não ser visto, mas era demasiada sua ansiedade que mal sim punha atenção.

No entanto, a sorte estava de seu lado. Conseguiu chegar até as masmorras sem ter nenhum encontro desafortunado.

— Deixa-me entrar. —disse-lhe a Salazar Slytherin assim que esteve em frente a seu retrato.

— Diga-me a contrassenha. —lhe desafiou o homem com o queixo em alto.

— Snape ordenou-te que não me pedisses!... Deixa-me entrar.

— As indicações do Professor Snape… —respondeu enfatizando o título de quem custodiava—… foram que te permitisse a entrada durante as férias, mas têm terminado. Diga-me a contrassenha.

— Foda-se!

— Erro, contrassenha equivocada.

Harry grunhiu ante o satisfeito sorriso de Slytherin. Agora não tinha ideia de como entrar, e precisava o fazer com urgência, entre mais se imaginava a Snape aí dentro mais duro se punha.

Mas a sorte seguia sem abandonar lhe. O retrato abriu-se e Severus apareceu na ombreira, de um só movimento sujeitou a Harry da gravata de seu uniforme fazendo-lhe entrar de imediato.

— Que tanto esperava? —perguntou já começando a lhe despir e beija-lo desesperado.

Harry arquejou feliz enquanto ajudava a despojar de sua roupa e fazia o mesmo com a de seu professor.

— Esse estúpido Slytherin não me deixava passar… acho que deve de estar apaixonado de ti ou algo assim. —grunhiu contrariado.

Snape deixou de beija-lo para chamar ao quadro de Slytherin, este apareceu de imediato olhando a Harry com profundo desprezo.

— Harry Potter tem a entrada livre a meus aposentos. —ordenou-lhe Severus. — Se volta a fazê-lo esperar troco seu retrato aos escritórios de Dumbledore.

— Esse é o respeito que guarda a sua casa, Snape?

— Respeito a minha casa como a minha honra, mas você respeitará a Potter, memoriza-lo!

Harry não pôde conter um grande sorriso de triunfo sobre Salazar Slytherin quem terminou por assentir às indicações de Severus.

Assim que o homem do retrato afastou-se, Snape voltou a devorar a Harry a beijos, ficava tarde para levar à cama e voltar a saborear sua doce pele em seus lábios.

O garoto aceitou encantado os beijos enquanto era conduzido para o interior do quarto.

— Confia nele? —perguntou referindo ao fundador da casa das serpentes.

— Mhhhh?

— Não acha que vá com o dispositivo sobre o que fazemos aqui?

— Despreocupa-te. —disse sem deixar de lamber o branco pescoço de seu aluno. — Não o tome pessoal, nem sequer sabe quem é em realidade, eu posso te assegurar que não trairá os segredos que ele mesmo resguarda.

— E se...?

Severus apartou-se supondo que Harry estava fazendo demasiadas perguntas desnecessárias, e ele não tinha muita paciência para isso nesse preciso momento.

— Tens vindo a conversar ou a que fodemos? —perguntou com ansiedade.

— A transar por suposto. —disse com um sorriso.

Harry saltou aos braços de Snape enredando suas pernas na cintura de seu professor e voltando a apoderar de sua boca. Em realidade também não tinha muitos desejos de perder tempo falando de Salazar, sobretudo quando já morria de vontades de sentir essa grande e turgente pênis lhe penetrando desapiedadamente.

Mais comprazido com essa atitude, Severus tombou a Harry sobre a cama caindo sobre ele. Já não teve mais palavras, só gemidos e arquejos a cada vez mais fortes.

Uns minutos depois, Harry exalava satisfeito pelo grande prazer que lhe proporcionava abrir suas pernas para Snape, lhe permitindo entrar em seu corpo e satisfazer seu luxuria em seu interior. Tinha-se dado conta que desfrutava tanto da sensação de ter um pênis golpeando furioso seu próstata como da sublime expressão do Professor a cada vez que o fazia, até que por fim lhe molhava até o último rincão.

Quando Severus saiu de Harry, buscou seus lábios para beijar-lhe brevemente e em seguida recostar-se a seu lado. De imediato o garoto se aconchegou contra seu corpo como um gatinho buscando o calor de seu amo. Snape suspirou correspondendo ao abraço, ainda lhe parecia estranho ter essas classes de demonstrações de afeto após o sexo, mas apesar do sentimental que poderia ser, também eram prazerosas e não renunciaria a elas.

Não soube quanto tempo passaram assim, mas ao sentir que a respiração de Harry se voltava suave e compassada, lhe revolvia cuidadosamente seu cabelo.

— Potter, não se durma, tem que voltar a sua Torre.

— Eu sei. —murmurou sonolento. — Só mais cinco minutos, sua cama é mais cômoda que a minha.

— Duvido, a noite que dormi aí comprovei o contrário.

— Nossa primeira noite juntos. —suspirou sorrindo, o sono começava a desvanecer-se ante as lembranças.

— Ainda me custa achar que tenha sucedido, em verdade que a vida dá muitas voltas.

Harry acomodou-se apoiando seu queixo no peito de Severus enquanto olhava-lhe e enredava seus dedos nos longos cabelos escuros.

— Posso fazer-te uma pergunta pessoal?

— Contanto que não se faça costume, de acordo, por desta vez não há problema.

— Porque nunca se casou?

— Em realidade não tenho uma resposta para isso. —disse com seriedade. — Talvez não tenha tido tempo para pensar nessas coisas, ou quiçá não me interessou demasiado… mas o mais provável é que fosse porque nunca teve ninguém que me quisesse em sua vida permanentemente, nem eu a ninguém.

— E não se arrepende?

Severus olhou a Harry por um par de segundos antes de responder com toda convicção.

— Para nada. Estou muito bem assim.

— Mas quiçá também teria gostado de ter uma família. Eu me imagino que a sua idade terei uma, com tudo e filhos. —comentou ilusionado.

— Ah, agora entendo. —suspirou sorridente. — Tudo é pelo de seus amigos verdade?

— Pode ser, vejo-os e penso que gostaria de saber o que se sente se comprometer e estar a ponto de ter bebês.

— Isso quer dizer que já tens posto o olhar em alguma garota em especial?

Harry riu negando-o, alongou-se um pouco para atingir os lábios de Severus beijando-lhe carinhoso.

— Talvez não te deste conta que gosto dos homens? Se faço uma família será com um.

— Bom, com toda segurança encontrará alguém disposto a se casar contigo.

— Sim, isso espero, ainda que para ser sincero, não posso imaginar na cama com ninguém mais. Não sei, talvez é porque ninguém do colégio gosto mais que de você.

— Em verdade gosta? —perguntou incrédulo.

— Muito, e sinceramente acho que não há melhor amante no mundo.

— Isso quer dizer que seguirá frequentando minha cama ainda quando se tenha enlaçado a outro?

— Mas claro que sim! —afirmou categórico. — De qualquer maneira, meus planos são a muito longo prazo, não tenho o dom de Hermione para comer livros, e não creio estar preparado para cuidar de um bebê.

— Bem, só te peço algo: se quer bebês engravide a ele, gosto de seu corpo tal como está.

Harry respondeu com um sorriso sem afirmar ou negar nada, Severus nesse momento lhe acariciava o quadril manifestando a veracidade de suas palavras, mas para Harry significou algo mais que sexo. Não pôde evitar ilusionar-se com que essa mão estivesse acariciando um ventre grávido, ainda que sabia que Severus não era uma opção viável, nunca o aceitaria, nem ele se atreveria a lhe o pedir, tinha que admitir que Severus Snape não tinha finta de pai de família, o qual era uma verdadeira lástima… porque para ele, seu professor era o primeiro e o único na lista.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Essa noite Severus ofereceu-se a acompanhá-lo de regresso à torre de Gryffindor. Harry surpreendeu-se pela inesperada conduta, mas nunca se negaria. Era uma agradável mudança à rotina de despedir na cama.

Ao sair do dormitório de Snape despediu-se de Salazar Slytherin com um grande sorriso enquanto exclamava um alegre "Até manhã". Desfrutou enormemente da faísca de ciúmes que o homem não podia dissimular.

Muito a seu pesar, Severus encontrava quase divertida aquela situação, e até atreveu-se a desafiar ao Fundador de sua casa fazendo-lhe ver como caminhava com seu braço rodeando a cintura de seu aluno.

O caminho a sua Torre Harry sentiu-o bem mais curto do habitual, dava a aparência de não ter ninguém no castelo, os corredores escuros e vazios eram a ocasião propícia para não se preocupar demasiado de ser descobertos juntos. Era uma noite fria e parecia que nenhum aluno tinha desejos de se expor a um forte resfriado.

Mas para Harry não tinha lugar mais cálido que os braços de Snape, por isso lhe custou um grande esforço ter que se separar quando finalmente chegaram a seu destino.

— Bem, temos chegado a salvo a tua Torre. —murmurou Snape olhando o retrato da Dama Gorda. — Lástima.

— Lástima?

— Bem, tinha a esperança de que Filch se aparecesse e fingir que te encontrava infraganti maroteando por aí… bom pretexto para um castigo não cries?

— Malvado, terminará arruinando minha reputação, —riu sem poder evitá-lo, sobretudo após o incidente do salão.

— Não precisa ajuda para isso, Potter.

— Temo-me que não posso o debater. Bom, e quando podemos nos ver outra vez?

— Tenho muitas ocupações com o reinicio de classes, acho que não poderá ser até o fim de semana. —disse lamentando-o sinceramente.

— Mas no sábado é o casamento de Ron e Hermione.

— Verdade, esqueci-o.

Ambos guardaram silêncio um momento. Não achavam que fosse tão complicado se ver sem acordar suspeitas, e agora com o casamento de seus melhores amigos, Harry não podia os deixar sozinhos, e não tinha ideia de como seria sua vida após isso, provavelmente se concentrariam neles lhe dando mais liberdade, mas quiçá fosse todo o contrário.

Respirou fundo, ainda que tivesse que se disfarçar para escapar, não ia renunciar a seu tempo com Severus, e sorriu voltando a pendurar de seu pescoço.

— Que te parece se te vejo após o casamento?

— Não será muito tarde para ti? Eles quererão ficar a brindar, estarão aqui os Weasley e os Granger.

— Sim, mas depois quererão iniciar sua lua de mel e eu me encarrego de lhe os recordar… me esperaria?

— Eu tentarei, mas não se preocupe se não pode desfazer do compromisso, já terá mais oportunidades depois.

Harry notou que Snape luzia um pouco contrariado, quis lhe tirar o mau momento com um beijo e por fortuna o Professor não se negou sem importar estar no meio do corredor em frente à sala comum de Gryffindor.

Ao separar-se ambos se sorriram, era hora de se despedir, mas era bem mais difícil o fazer agora que tinham comprovado o complicado de se reunir já que as férias se terminavam. Ficaram abraçados um longo tempo, com os olhos fechados e desfrutando daquele suave contato que apagava de seu passado qualquer sentimento de solidão.

O eco de uns passos rompeu o encanto que tivesse podido durar toda a noite sem que eles se dessem conta. Harry aproximou-se à escada, mas só viu a Filch uns andares mais abaixo se dirigindo para o lobby, respirou fundo comprovando que ninguém lhes tinha visto.

— Tudo está em ordem, podes te ir.

— Complica minha vida, Harry Potter. —caçoou Snape fazendo-lhe uma senha para que entrasse, o garoto lhe sorriu divertido.

Harry ia pronunciar a contrassenha quando Severus voltou ao chamar.

— Sucede algo? —perguntou-lhe intrigado.

Severus abriu os lábios com a intenção de falar, mas ao final arrependeu-se, e simplesmente sorriu de uma forma que a Harry lhe pareceu quase assustador.

— Nada, Potter. —respondeu, sua mirada brilhou com malícia. — Entra já, e depois me contará como te foi.

"_Como me foi?"_ Perguntou-se Harry sem compreender, mas já era demasiado tarde para interrogar a Snape ao respeito da intenção de suas palavras. O homem afastava-se já.

Harry não podia ver que Severus sorria muito comprazido.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

**Nota tradutor:**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo.**

**Espera que tenham gostado desse capitulo...**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	5. Despedida de solteiros

**Capitulo cinco:**

**Despedida de solteiros **

Ao entrar a sua sala comunal, Harry sorriu ao ver a seus dois melhores amigos romanceando em um rincão. Mas não estavam sozinhos, a grande maioria de seus colegas continuavam aí, e o ambiente delatava as horas que passaram celebrando o compromisso de Ron e Hermione.

Tinha copos com suco de abobora por todos os lados, e inclusive Harry conseguiu ver que tinham um barril de hidromel em uma cadeira, bem como bandejas com emparedados e sobremesas.

Em uma das paredes alguém tinha pintado de vermelho os nomes dos dois noivos envolvidos em um coração, esse foi um detalhe que conseguiu que Harry desejasse ter estado aí para ver seus rostos quando seus amigos lhes festejassem dessa maneira.

Hermione foi a primeira que consertou nele, mas assim que lhe viu seu sorriso se apagou. Ronald volteou a olhar e sem dar-se conta de nada, exclamou emocionado o nome de seu amigo.

Isso bastou para que os demais olhassem para a porta esperando ver ao único ausente da festa, e de imediato riram ao uníssono.

Sem saber o que passava, Harry continuou em seu lugar, totalmente aturdido pela estranha reação dos garotos, viu que Hermione sussurrava algo ao ouvido de Ron quem também não parecia entender o motivo de tanto riso. Após escutar a sua noiva, o ruivo abandonou seu lugar como impulsionado por um ressorte, se acercou a seu amigo tomando do braço e lhe puxando para subir a seu dormitório.

Ainda iam pelas escadas quando Harry atingiu a escutar que alguém gritava:

— E quem foi a eleita, Potter?

— Ou eleito! —acrescentou outra voz que provocou que os risos aumentassem.

Harry sentiu que seu rosto se acendia e instintivamente acelerou o passo conseguindo chegar ao dormitório, fechou a porta esperando já não escutar os risos que não cessavam.

— Que caralho lhes passa?

Por toda resposta, Ron voltou a tomar do braço conduzindo em frente a um espelho de corpo inteiro. Harry empalideceu ao ver que por baixo de sua capa aberta levava seu suéter ao revés.

— Sinto muito. —disse Ron tentando luzir apenado, mas a curiosidade estava-lhe matando e não pôde evitar sorrir emocionado. — Tens que me dizer com quem foi!

— Não entendo de que fala, simplesmente me equivoquei ao me vestir, não é algo que só a mim me passou.

— No jantar estava perfeitamente vestido, depois desaparece e… ai, Harry, não tente mentir, sou seu melhor amigo e sempre nos contamos tudo.

— Mas não há nada que contar, só fui ao banheiro, o grifo se descompôs e me salpicou, de modo que tive que me tirar para o secar e já, não é grande ciência.

— Bem, se essa é sua versão terei que a crer.

Ron luzia francamente desiludido, não por crer a mentira de Harry senão por não ter conseguido obter a confissão que esperava. O moreno sentiu-se mau por ter que enganar a seu melhor amigo, mas esse era o trato com Severus, discrição antes de mais nada.

Quando regressaram à Sala Comum, Ron foi o encarregado de fazer saber o suposto mal entendido, conseguiu se mostrar frustrado ao não ter boas novas, mas em seguida sorriu unindo aos garotos em uma nova rodada de tarros de hidromel que conseguiu esquecer o tema. Por sua vez, Harry limitou-se a ignorá-los, foi sentar-se junto a Hermione desculpando-se por ter chegado tarde. Ela não fez perguntas, mas Harry podia sentir sua mirada quase traspassando até seus pensamentos.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao dia seguinte, os Gryffindor tinham classe de poções, e Harry esforçou-se por mostrar-se enfadado com Severus, não duvidava que o professor sabia que sua roupa estava mau acomodada e mesmo assim evitou lhe fazer passar o mau momento. No entanto, o professor nem sequer parecia dar-se conta das olhadas assassinas do Gryffindor e deu sua classe sem nenhuma novidade.

E ao terminar, Harry já realmente se tinha molestado. Não com Snape, mas sim por não encontrar um motivo para se ganhar uma detenção, esteve a ponto de jogar a perder seu poção, mas Hermione lhe compôs em um segundo, de modo que o moreno se engoliu o _"Nãoooo!"_ que quis gritar quando sua amiga frustrou seu plano e se concretou a lhe sorrir se mostrando agradecido.

O sino soou e, sem mais remédio, teve que ordenar sua mochila para se marchar sem sequer ter conseguido nem uma palavra de seu professor. Estava a ponto de sair quando por fim escutou sua voz lhe chamando.

— Senhor Potter, Senhorita Granger… aonde acham que vão? —inquiriu sem sequer levantar a mirada do pergaminho que revisava.

Harry e Hermione olharam-se entre si compreendendo que estavam em problemas. Rapidamente a castanha empurrou a Ron para que saísse, pois o ruivo também se deteve junto a seus amigos, preocupado pelo que passaria com o tirano professor.

— Sucede algo, Senhor? —questionou Hermione tentando não demonstrar sua ansiedade.

— Menos cinco ponto, Senhorita Granger, por tentar tomar-me o cabelo. Menos cinco pontos por dirigir-se a mim sem permissão, e menos dez pontos por ajudar ao Senhor Potter lhe salvando de uma poção desastrosa.

Hermione fez um gesto de dor pelos vinte pontos perdidos, mas já não se atreveu a contrariar as ordens do Pocionista. Harry seguiu seu exemplo, ainda que já se esperava outra redução de pontos para ele. E não se equivocou, Snape por fim levantou a mirada e nela reluzia uma malévola satisfação ao os ver tão frustrados.

— Menos dez pontos, Senhor Potter. —continuou baixando sua voz a um suave sibilou. — E Menos dez por não pôr atenção a sua classe… agora volte a sua mesa e termine a poção se não quer perder seu direito a exame.

— Mas temos classe de Transformações agora! —atreveu-se a protestar a castanha, preocupava lhe que seu amigo tivesse mais problemas por faltar a sua seguinte classe.

— Quer ficar você também? —lhe increpou o Professor. — Saia agora mesmo e não faça perder meu tempo!

Agora foi turno de Harry de empurrar a sua amiga para fora, e após fechar a porta se cruzou de braços olhando a Snape com o cenho franzido.

— É necessário tudo isto? —questionou-lhe irritado. — Foram menos quarenta pontos, Snape, tens posto a Slytherin na cume dos marcadores!

— Não seja resmungão, Potter, tão só trato de fazer crível meu comportamento.

— Ra! —exclamou incrédulo. — O que creio é que está se aproveitando, e a propósito porque caralho não me disse que levava mau a roupa?

Severus encolheu-se de ombros caminhando até Harry e sem dar-lhe importância a seu enojo, sujeitou-lhe pela cintura inclinando-se para beijar-lhe no pescoço. Satisfez lhe que o garoto ladeara seu rosto lhe dando espaço apesar de continuar enfadado.

— Esse era seu dever, Potter… teve problemas?

— Não creio, mas se alguns duvidam de minha versão já se lhe passará com o tempo.

— De todos os modos não me preocupo, eu me sei encarregar de não ser o suspeito número um.

— Nem o número mil. —aclarou começando a divertir-se também.

— Bom, basta de conversa e me beije.

— E se faço bem… me dará um ponto, Senhor?

Severus grunhiu excitado pelo tom inocente que Harry usou para pronunciar essas últimas palavras, e se apoderou de sua boca a devorando com ansiedade enquanto o garoto gemia de prazer. Ambos desejavam poder fazer mais, a mesa lhes chamava para ser usado em uma nova sessão de amor mas ainda tinham classes às que deviam ir.

Quando Harry se foi, Severus ficou um bom momento olhando a porta.

"_Caralho, estou-me acostumando muito a ele"_ Se disse, a cada vez se lhe dificultava mais soltar de seus braços, mas isso não lhe preocupava porque sabia que regressaria cedo a eles, e ademais, essa relação se pressagiava para um longo tempo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Nos seguintes dias Harry teve-os muito ocupados, acercava-se a data do casamento de seus dois melhores amigos e todas as horas livres eram dedicadas aos preparar a todos, não somente para a cerimônia nupcial, senão que seus colegas organizaram uma velada a noite da sexta-feira para fazer a despedida de solteiros.

A sala comum de Gryffindor converteu-se em uma festa que não guardou nada de compostura. Dumbledore permitiu que os irmãos de Ron fossem e a presença de Fred e George fez que a tranquila reunião se transformasse no evento do ano.

Colocaram barreiras de silêncio para não importunar aos meninos de graus menores e que não tiveram permissão de se desvelar, dessa maneira conseguiram subir a música a todo volume provocando que até os habitantes dos retratos se marchassem em busca de um lugar onde passar uma noite tranquila.

Era quase meia-noite quando Fred propôs o clássico jogo da garrafa. Hermione franziu o cenho sem estar muito conforme com a ideia, mas sorriu ao ver que Ronald se apressou a ocupar um lugar em frente a ela, de tal maneira que as probabilidades de que jogassem entre eles aumentasse.

Por sua vez Harry tentou fugir, mas George lhe puxou obrigando-lhe a sentar-se junto a Ron. De imediato teve um mau pressentimento, a maioria olhava-lhe sem dissimular as vontades de que o bico da garrafa lhe assinalasse precisamente a ele.

— Não é momento para graciosas fugidas, Harry. —riu Fred tomando a garrafa e ofereceu-a a um dos participantes para começar a jogar. — Seus admiradores te aclamam.

— Pois temo-me que se aborreceriam, não há nada que contar.

Nem bem Harry tinha terminado a frase quando Dean já tinha girado a garrafa e o bico apontava ao abrumado garoto de lentes. De imediato a maioria dos presentes vitoriou entusiasmada.

Harry tremeu ao ver o brilho malévolo nos olhos de seu colega de casa.

— A ver, faz em uns dias descobrimos-te infraganti. —disse o irlandês. — E queremos a verdade.

— Bem, isso é fácil porque já a disse.

— Alguém crê a versão de Harry? —Ron e Hermione apressaram-se a levantar sua mão, mais por apoio a seu amigo que por ter caído em sua mentira, mas ninguém mais lhes imitou. — E como eles não contam… —prosseguiu Dean. —… é momento de que cuspa a verdade e nos diga quem é sua galã.

— Ou galã. —insistiu agora Seamus.

— Já lhe disse que não é ninguém.

— Não te cremos. —disse Dean. — E por isso temos trazido um pouco disto.

O ruivo sacou um frasco do bolso de seu calça, por sua transparência Harry identificou-o de imediato como veritaserum.

— Como lhe conseguiram?

— Descuida, não é o que pensa. —aclarou George. — Não é verdadeiro, isso nos traria problemas legais… mas isso não quer dizer que não funcione.

— Agora nós fazemos as perguntas com quem esteve essa tarde? —prosseguiu Dean excitado pela possibilidade de usar o líquido.

— Com ninguém. —insistiu Harry rodando os olhos. — Estive só.

Ao ver que Dean se dispunha a insistir e quiçá a usar a imitação do veritaserum que eles mesmos tinham levado à festa, os gêmeos decidiram pôr mãos à obra. Apesar de que também se morriam de curiosidade, Harry era seu amigo, se olharam entre si por uns segundos dantes de estalar em gargalhadas.

— E vocês de que se riem? —increpou Ronald temeroso de que saíssem com alguma broma pesada.

— Acho que Harry já disse bastante. —seguiu rindo Fred até o ponto de quase chorar.

— Bastante? —queixou-se Seamus. — Mas se não tem dito nada.

— Oh vamos, não lhe vou achar que vocês não se encerraram ocasionalmente em algum banheiro… _"sozinhos". _

Bastou um segundo para que todos captassem o que Fred quis dizer e se uniram a seus risos enquanto Harry se corava no ponto de sentir que suas bochechas estalariam em lumes.

— Bem, suficiente de Harry. —arquejou George esforçando-se por deixar de rir e assim mudar rápido de tema. — Cabeça oca afortunada, toca-te a ti.

Ron franziu o cenho a seu irmão, mas tomou a garrafa fazendo-a girar, ainda que sem muito impulso para que ficasse olhando para Hermione, e o conseguiu. Os lábios da garota curvaram-se em um sorriso em espera da pergunta de seu noivo.

— Que foi o que mais gostaste de mim?

Hermione sorriu com ternura e fez-se um silêncio esperando escutar por fim o grande mistério que todos se perguntavam.

— Gosto de fixar-me reptos complicados na vida. —disse a castanha sem deixar de sorrir. — E saber que, passe o que passe, sempre vou ter a razão ao final.

— Ao final, ao princípio e em meio. —respondeu o ruivo sem importar-lhe a broma, estava demasiado apaixonado para não achar que passaria sua vida se sentindo o homem mais afortunado do mundo.

Hermione modificou seu sorriso e Ron soube que assim que estivessem a sós seria recompensado por sua resposta.

— Bah, demasiada açúcar pro meu gosto. —interrompeu Seamus. — Toca-me.

Fez girar a garrafa e novamente o bico assinalou a um abrumado Harry Potter.

— Têm enfeitiçado isso. —queixou-se assinalando a garrafa.

— Ninguém tem feito armadilha, agora a seguinte pergunta… em quem pensava quando estava sozinho no banheiro?

— Seguem com isso? Não há ninguém em especial. Porque não lhe perguntam algo a Neville? Ele segue sem jogar. —propôs Harry sem dar-lhe importância a que seu tímido amigo quase se afogasse com o suco de abobora que bebia.

— Potter, tem que responder ou usamos o veritaserum.

Harry compreendeu que não os ia deixar tranquilos até que lhes desse uma notícia o suficientemente interessante para satisfazer sua curiosidade.

— De acordo, lhe direi. —assumiu resignado. — Em quem pensava era em… em Ron.

Após isso, alguns guardaram silêncio, outros mais gritaram emocionados, Harry escutou que Seamus lhe dizia a Dean _"Me deve um galeão!"_. Soube que tinha conseguido seu propósito convencendo a seus colegas, mas não se atrevia a levantar a mirada e ver a reação de Ron, muito menos a de Hermione.

De repente sentiu-a acomodando em um lugar entre ele e Ronald, foi então que alçou o rosto e um peso se lhe tirou de em cima ante a expressão de fingida indignação de sua melhor amiga.

— Sinto muito, Harry, mas eu te ganhei. —disse-lhe a castanha.

— Assim é parceiro. —afirmou o ruivo. — A minha princesinha não a troco por ninguém.

Ron abraçou a Hermione, mas acima de seu ombro fez um piscou pícaro a seu melhor amigo o que voltou a desatar o riso dos demais. Harry aproveitou o momento para terminar com o jogo fingindo ter que ir ao banheiro, não podia se expor a que seguissem lhe fazendo perguntas.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

A seu regresso, foi sentar-se junto a seus dois amigos, por fortuna os demais já não lhes punham muita atenção e podiam falar baixo o resguardo da música.

— Obrigado por apoiar-me. —disse o moreno. — Sinto muito ter-te envolvido, Ron, mas não se me ocorreu outra coisa.

— Isso quer dizer que não é verdade que morre por mim?! —exclamou Ronald levando-se exageradamente as mãos ao coração como se sofresse de uma enorme desilusão.

Harry sorriu, tranquilizava lhe que seu amigo pudesse seguir caçoando ao respeito. No entanto, igual sentia dever-lhe uma explicação, mas de só pensar em lhe confessar que se deitava com Severus Snape se punha muito nervoso. A notícia inclusive a ele lhe parecia absurda e assustadora, não achava que Ronald pudesse reagir de uma maneira diferente.

— Harry? —chamou-lhe Hermione, preocupada por seu silêncio.

— Vocês são meus melhores amigos, mas…

— Não nos deves nada. —interrompeu lhe Ron. — E se tenho de ser sincero, também não estou seguro de querer que me diga seu segredo, melhor sigamos como estamos, tão só quero que saiba que pode contar comigo se me precisa.

— Obrigado, em realidade não é nada grave só que sim, prefiro que ninguém se inteire, gosto como estão das coisas assim.

— Também gosto das coisas como estão. —respondeu sorrindo apaixonado enquanto abraçava a Hermione a seu lado, ela lhe correspondeu com um sorriso.

Harry sentiu-se muito feliz por eles, mal podia achar que essa seria sua última noite de solteiros, mas Ronald luzia imensamente ilusionado e convencido de que queria unir sua vida à de Hermione para toda a vida.

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se nos lumes da lareira, desejou em um dia experimentar a sensação de formar uma família. Ainda que não tinha muitas esperanças, nesses momentos lhe era impossível se imaginar com ninguém que não fosse Severus Snape.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Tentando esquecer-se um pouco de Severus, Harry uniu-se aos demais jogos que seus amigos faziam, mas quando notou que o perigo estava a ponto de voltar com suas perguntas incômodas, desviou a atenção para uma caixa de madeira esquecida em um rincão.

— E isso que é?

— Ah, é nosso surtido rico. —respondeu George tão entusiasmado como se tivesse chegado novamente a Natal.

Ele e seu irmão se apressaram à abrir extraindo toda classe de fogos e bengalas que já produziam em sua loja de bromas.

— Este é incrível. —disse Fred mostrando-lhes um coreto vermelho com estrelas douradas. — Ainda está em etapa experimental, mas lhes asseguro que se divertirão.

Sem perder tempo para responder às perguntas de Hermione sobre a segurança do jogo, Fred acendeu o explosivo. Em um princípio sozinho saíram pequeninhas faíscas douradas que deixou a todos com desencanto esperando ver algo mais espetacular, mas de repente, a cada uma dessas faíscas cresceu se multiplicando e estalando ruidosamente fora de controle.

O primeiro instinto de Harry foi cobrir a Hermione com seu corpo enquanto Ron fazia o mesmo do lado oposto. E ao sentir como uma dessas faíscas que já eram tão grandes como uma pelota de quidditch, lhe golpeou nas costas, se girou varinha em mãos.

Fred e George já tentavam as apagar mintas que os demais corriam a guarecer-se depois dos cadeirões, o qual não era uma garantia de segurança, pois alguns almofadas começavam a arder.

Não foi fácil, mas uns minutos depois conseguiram ter todo baixo controle, ainda que a sala comum de Gryffindor parecia uma zona de guerra. Os tapetes e almofadões escorriam de água, e tinha zonas fumadas na cada uma das paredes. Isso sem contar com que quase ninguém resultou ileso, ainda que por fortuna, nenhuma das feridas era de gravidade.

— Garotos, supõe-se que não deveriam introduzir produtos tão perigosos ao colégio. —lhes repreendeu Hermione enquanto revisava uma feia queimadura no braço de seu noivo.

— Não eram perigosos quando os trouxemos. —asseverou Fred indignado, e depois girou-se buscando a Neville que olhava o estropício em silêncio. — Pedimos-te que subisses essa caixa enquanto George e eu íamos pelo hidromel que fizeste com ela?

— Eu não fiz nada.

— Alguém a enfeitiçou. —interveio George revisando o resto dos coletores. –Fred, temos que levar em seguida ou pode estalar.

— Querem que lhes ajude?

— Não, Harry, obrigado. —sorriu-lhe George para despreocupa-lo enquanto colocava um feitiço sobre a caixa que a mantivesse segura. — Não comentem nada disto a ninguém, é melhor não ter problemas.

— Estão loucos? Eu devo levar a Ron com Pomfrey.

— Estou bem. —grunhiu o ruivo. — E se dizemos algo não nos permitirão ter mais festas aqui.

Hermione não estava muito convencida de querer ficar calada, Harry também não luzia tranquilo, mas ambos assentiram compreendendo que a principal preocupação de Ronald, ainda que não o dissesse, era que seus dois irmãos ficassem castigados e não se lhes permitisse voltar a ingressar ao colégio.

E ainda que provavelmente o resto de seus amigos achasse que todo tinha sido um descuido dos gêmeos, ou no pior dos casos, uma broma muito pesada, nem Ron, nem Harry nem Hermione estavam tão seguros disso.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas então quem será que enfeitiçou a caixa?**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo**

**Comentem!**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


End file.
